


Offerings To His Master

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018 [19]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, D/s, Daddy/boi, Flogging, Gags, Gifts, Hymns, M/M, Master/Servant, Offerings, Paddling, Praise Kink, Presents, Religious Imagery, Restraints, Rituals, Service Kink, Silence, Spanking, Submission, Subspace, Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018, Trance - Freeform, advent calendar fic, floggers, incense, libations, paddles, pain play, prose poetry, religious ritual, ropes, tied up, worship kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Taskmaster Advent Calendar Dec 20: PresentsAlex never can just give his Master presents. He must make them his offerings to his Lord, to worship Him as best he can, so that his Master might look kindly upon him as he humbles himself before Him.





	Offerings To His Master

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue to blame Alex for all the religious devotion/imagery that turns up bc it is all coming from him. I’ve been Pagan for 18 years, I have a lot of experience writing rituals for gods, and that has influenced a lot of the way I’m writing this, attempting to stick to Graeco-Roman styles of worship (with an overlay of Catholicism bc why not) bc I feel like that’s what Alex would default to. With, of course, the caveat that it’s all just Alex giving Him new sex toys and it’s very kinky instead, but it works. XD
> 
> Also, I can’t quite get over the surreal ridiculousness of [Mark Hamill being convinced to tweet Happy Christmas to the Taskmaster](https://twitter.com/HamillHimself) today so this might end up reading a bit weird bc that’s the kind of weird mood I’m in. But it’s done, so now I can go to bed. <3

_Alex approaches his Master, dressed in his finest clothes, wearing his collar proudly, his arms laden with gifts for his Lord._  
  
 _He kneels down and lays his gifts down on the altar before his Lord, pours Him a libation of wine, and begins burning incense to Him. He raises his hands in offering and praise and sings a hymn to Him as he presents his gifts._  
  
Praise to my Lord,   
Who owns my collar  
Who commands me to do  
All the tasks that need doing  
Who lets me care for Him  
Who entrusts me with His admin  
Who allows me to get close to Him  
  
All praise to my Lord,  
I bring gifts to You, Master  
Partake of these offerings, Lord  
And be well pleased  
I bring gifts to You, Lord,  
That they may please Your heart  
That You might look down upon me  
With love in Your eyes  
  
 _Alex presents each gift in turn, allowing his Master to test them out if He so desires._  
  
I bring You new ropes,  
To bind me up tight  
  
 _His Lord accepts the gift, and ties up His boy’s wrists and ankles._  
  
I bring You a paddle  
For when I’ve been bad  
  
 _His Lord accepts the gift, and bends His boy over His knee to try out the paddle on him. Alex cries, and thanks his Lord for the pain he has been given._  
  
I bring You a flogger  
To hurt me so well  
  
 _His Lord accepts the gift, strips His boy down to nothing, and flogs his body until Alex is ecstatic with pain and close to trance._  
  
I bring You a new gag  
For when I can’t speak  
  
 _His Lord accepts the gift, and lays His boy down as he gently gags him, sealing the gag with a kiss. His Lord touches him slowly, gently, caresses him, devours him, spanks him softly, until Alex is crying tears of joy. His Lord unbinds him, and removes the gag, pleased with his gifts._  
  
 _Alex kneels and bows before his Lord and offers his hands in praise as he continues his ritual._  
  
Dear beloved Master,  
My one and only Lord,  
Who is so strong and brave,  
Who is cruel to be kind,  
I bow at Your feet,  
I humble myself to You  
Take these gifts I offer now  
And do not be mad  
  
I pray to You now, my beloved Lord,  
Please look kindly upon Your boy  
Who gives You these gifts  
To bring pleasure to Your heart  
I ask for nothing in return  
Your pleasure is mine  
  
No one is like You, Lord  
No one at all  
No one is as kind or as brave, Lord  
No one owns me quite like You do  
No one punishes me when I am bad  
No one is as strong as You are, Lord  
No one is my sacred protection, Lord  
No one is as beautiful as You are to me  
No one accepts my devotion like You, Lord  
  
I praise You as my King,  
I praise You as my Lord,  
I praise You as Your loyal servant,  
You are my only Master,  
I am faithful and true  
I bring You these gifts  
For You to use on me  
To do with me as You desire  
To be kind, or to punish  
To tie up and spank me  
To paddle me hard  
To bring me so much pain  
I gift these to You, Lord  
I will obey Your command  
I submit only to You, Lord  
  
 _Alex finishes by kissing the hands and feet of his Lord, and offering his body as one final gift for his Lord to use and take pleasure from as He desires. Alex is flogged again, and his Lord brings him into his arms as the pain rush floods his brain. Alex is bound, and laid down, and his Lord enters him, filling him with divine pleasure. Alex is crying, sex has never felt so good before, and his Lord fucks him all night long until he is so exhausted he falls asleep in the arms of his Lord, grinning with happiness._  
  



End file.
